Many conventional wireless devices perform both wireless transmission and reception and therefore contain both transmitter and receiver components (i.e. transceivers). Transceiver designs may include such transmitter and receiver components arranged in close proximity another, and there often may exist a level of indirect or shared coupling between the components. As a result, many transceiver designs may be susceptible to leakage between the transmitter and receiver chains.
Leakage may be especially prevalent in single or shared antenna systems, where the transmitter and receiver chains may both be coupled to duplexing circuitry. Accordingly, leakage from the transmitter chain to the receiver chain may result in self-interference, where a signal intended for transmission is imposed onto a received signal.
As the transmitted signal is known at the transceiver, it may be possible to model the path between the transmitter and receiver chains in order to cancel out the leakage signal from the signal at the receiver.